


A Promise

by JustKIARRAyOn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKIARRAyOn/pseuds/JustKIARRAyOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how hard she tried, she never forgot about it.</p>
<p>She never forgot the last time she talked to Clarke.</p>
<p>Especially now that she's back where it happened and all she could think about is that promise that she always hoped would be fulfilled.</p>
<p>[Modern AU, but it has a happy ending btw :)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this kinda sucks but please bear with me. I haven't written since November last year and I think my writing got a little rusty. Anyways, I dedicate this fanfic to one of my closest t100 stan & mutual, the birthday girl, Leona. She doesn't have an AO3 acc but I know she'll be reading this. Happy birthday, Leona! Hope you enjoy my (kind of) sucky writing. I hope everyone else enjoys this too! xx

Lexa sighs. It was a long flight from Manila to Los Angeles. She needs rest and the comfort of a real bed, so as soon as she sees Anya waiting for her by the airport gates she was relieved.

Her time in The Philippines was good, actually... it was really great. She spent 5 years there, she actually enjoyed managing the branch of her father's company that was located there, and she managed to fall in love with the Philippines. The only thing that was missing from that picture is Clarke. _Clarke_. Lexa winced.

"You okay?" Anya asked when she saw Lexa wincing. Lexa just shrugged it off.

"I'm _fine_. Can you please just take me home? I'm missing the feeling of a real bed. Sitting and sleeping in an airplane seat for over 24 hours was so frustrating." Lexa whined and Anya just laughed at her sister.

"Okay, but can we please get food before we head back?" Anya pleaded, and Lexa just sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

 

The ride was silent. Neither Lexa or Anya have said a word since they got in the car. They had all the time to talk when they got home anyway. Lexa was already back in Los Angeles for good and Anya's not going anywhere soon. But the silence was deafening, and as much as Lexa hated to start the conversations, she had to.

"So how have things been here when I was gone?" Lexa asked and Anya glanced at her quickly, then focused her attention back on the road again.

"Everything was just fine." Anya simply replied and Lexa nodded. Anya frequently visited the Philippines and always got to see Lexa so there's nothing to say, really.

"Did you hear any news from... Clarke?" Lexa hesitated but said it anyway, Anya just sighed.

"Not really, no. I'm sorry, Lexa." Lexa only nodded. She was hoping there was news about Clarke, but there wasn't. She rarely found out anything new about her after their last meeting.

Just then, right on perfect timing, they pass by the park where Lexa and Clarke met when they were kids... and where they last saw each other five years ago. All the memories of their last meeting came back to Lexa.

_  
"When do you leave?" Clarke could hear the pain in Lexa's voice._

_"Tomorrow." Clarke replied, sadly. Lexa just nodded._

_"I'm sorry." Clarke added, but Lexa just shook her head and smiled weakly._

_"Don't be. You have to pursue your dream Clarke. That's all you've ever wanted, all your passion and hard work. It's finally going to pay off. I won't stop you." Lexa said, trying not to tear up. She loved Clarke, but they both had to leave this place. They need to leave Los Angeles behind. They had to go their separate ways. Clarke was bound to leave for Europe to pursue her love for art and Lexa was bound to leave for The Philippines to manage a branch of her dad's company that was located there._

_"But I love you..." Clarke trailed off, tears threatening to spill. Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her into a tight hug._

_"I love you too, Clarke. I love you so much. But you know I have to leave too, right? We can't be together... not yet." Lexa was now crying too._

_"Maybe someday, you and I can be together, in the same city, doing the things we need to do and love without having to separate." Clarke said and Lexa weakly smiled._

_"I promise you that one day we will see each other again. In this country, in this city, in this exact same park." Lexa said and Clarke looked at her._

_"Do you think that will ever be possible?" Clarke asked her and she sighed._

_"I hope so, Clarke." Lexa said and Clarke just nodded._

_"If that happens, whether you like it or not, I'm not letting you leave again." Clarke smiled and it made Lexa smile too._

_"I won't let you leave too, Clarke." Lexa said and then the last thing she remembers from that moment was Clarke's lips on her own._

Lexa was back to reality a few seconds later and she could hear a frustrated Anya snapping her fingers at her.

"Earth to Lexa?" Anya said, and Lexa huffed.

"What?" Lexa scowled and Anya breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was asking you where you wanted to eat, but you were completely zoned out." Anya said, but Lexa ignored her. Lexa had her head turned to the back of the car and was looking at the park.

"Can you turn around and drop me at the park?" Lexa looked at Anya and Anya gave her a confusing look.

"Please." Lexa pleaded and Anya just nodded.

"Fine, but we're going out later and you're paying for food." Anya said and Lexa nodded.

"Deal." Lexa smiled and soon they were going back to the park's direction.

"Why do you want to go here anyways?" Anya asked and Lexa just shrugged.

"Just wanted to see it." Lexa replied.

"Okay, are you sure you'd want me to leave you here?"

"Yeah." Lexa simply replied

Lexa got off the car and Anya immediately drove away. Lexa made her way to a bench and just sat there.

She looks at her surroundings and sighed. She had so many good memories here since she was a child. This was where she met Clarke, where they always go to hang, where they go to whenever one of them is feeling down, where they had their first kiss... it goes on. But this was also the place where they last saw each other, uttering goodbyes and a promise that they will see each other someday. _Someday. When will that happen?_

Clarke was her bestfriend ever since they were kids, it only turned into something more after College, just a few months before they both left, when all the tension and feelings were finally spilled. It was inevitable for them to be together, but they both had to go their separate ways.

Looking at her surroundings for the last time, she stood up and started to walk away. She needed coffee, she was drained but she just had to go there. It was nice thinking about old memories, good or bad.

She was still deep in her thoughts when a person bumps into her and the person's purse falls on the ground.

"I'm so sorry." The girl apologized while picking up her purse. Lexa froze. She knew that voice, she memorized that voice. It was Clarke's.

"...Clarke?" Lexa said in a whispered tone, but the blonde heard it anyways and immediately looked at the brunette in front of her.

"Lexa." She breathed and Lexa gulped. Clarke was standing in front of her, in the place that she promised would be where they'll see each other again.

"When... did you go back here?" Lexa had difficulties in speaking continuously, and Clarke smiled slightly.

"My flight from Europe arrived an hour ago... You?" Clarke simply said, they were just standing there, looking at each other. Both women can't process the current event.

"My flight from Manila arrived an hour ago too." Lexa smiled at the blonde in front of her and both women chuckled.

"Wow. I really didn't expect this." Clarke said and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I missed you." The blonde added, pulling the brunette into a tight hug.

"I missed you too, so much." Lexa said, grinning widely while hugging the blonde. She really did miss Clarke. She always thought about this moment happening, hoping it'll really happen. Now that it's happening, she's feeling a little overwhelmed and happy. Both women didn't let go of the embrace and just enjoyed the moment.

"Are you back for good?" The blonde asked and Lexa nodded.

"Yes, how about you?" It was Lexa's turn to ask and she couldn't help but smile when the blonde nodded too.

"I still love you, Lexa. I never stopped loving you and I always hoped you never stopped loving me too." Clarke said, on the verge of tears.

"I never stopped loving you too, Clarke. Remember that promise I made? I never stopped thinking about it. I always hoped this day would happen, Clarke." Lexa said and Clarke smiled. She always remembered that moment too, and everyday she hoped that this day would happen too.

"I'll never let you leave again." The blonde simply stated and Lexa smiled.

"Do you think I'd ever let you leave again too, Clarke?" The brunette laughed but was soon cut as she felt the blonde's lips on her own.

Just like that, she found herself in the same position she was 5 years ago. The only difference was that this time it wasn't to say goodbye, it was to fulfill a promise. It was a new beginning for them, because finally, they could be together. In the same country, in the same city, doing the things they need to do and love without having to separate.


End file.
